


Bits and pieces (Кусочки, обрывки, наброски)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Это сборник отдельных драблов и текстов, авторства artemis69 за последний год и размещенных в tumblr. Они не связаны друг с другом, но в них есть обалденный Шериф Стилински, Дерек-гей-наставник, сноски на культуру оборотней и т.д.





	Bits and pieces (Кусочки, обрывки, наброски)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bits and pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912212) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 



Часть первая.

Ужасающие откровения Шерифа или как Дерек Хейл стал прекрасным геем-наставником.

 

Спустя пару лет Дерек и Шериф становятся друзьями.

Дерек теперь консультирует полицию Бикон Хиллз со всей сверхъестественной хренью, что происходит в городе или участвует в расследованиях, когда им нужен супер-нюх. Пару недель назад Дерек нашел потерявшуюся в лесу девочку почти мгновенно, тогда как К9 из другого города все еще бестолково бродили по лесу. Шериф был так горд. Правда они несколько часов разъезжали по городу на машине Джона, голова Дерека торчала из окна, он нюхал воздух, задрав нос вверх, пытаясь уловить запах ребенка, и это было слишком сильно похоже на поездку с каким-нибудь пуделем. Они об этом не говорят. Вообще. Вот так. Джон и Дерек проводят вместе время, смотрят футбол, пьют пиво, обсуждают новости Стайлза из колледжа и радуются компании друг друга. Все тихо и спокойно.

Потом Стайлз приезжает домой на рождественские каникулы и немедленно сообщает отцу о своей бисексуальности. Шериф недоуменно моргает, а потом обнимает его крепко-крепко.

И на этом все должно было закончиться. Джон _искренне_ рад, что Стайлз все рассказал ему и доволен, что его сын, похоже, вырос, повзрослел, счастлив и ему не жмет собственная шкура.

Он честно не собирался ничего такого искать в интернете, но было скучно и один единственный вопрос о правах ЛГБТ сообщества в Калифорнии породил огромную лавину ссылок.

И Джона накрывает с головой. Он тонет.

Ему удается держать свою панику в узде, пока он едет к Дереку и даже в дверь стучит, как нормальный человек, всего три раза, но у Дерека такое лицо, будто он решил, что шериф в огне, так что, наверное, Джон не так уж хорошо контролировал свое сердцебиение, как ему казалось.

После пары минут уверений, что нет, ничего не случилось, Стайлз в порядке, Джон в порядке, все в порядке, нет, Стайлз не пострадал, ничей ребенок не пропал снова, Мелисса в порядке, никакой монстр никого не съел, _серьезно_ , _Стайлз реально в порядке_ , получив стакан превосходного виски (который Дерек, похоже, держит исключительно для него) Джон смог объясниться.

Почему Дерек? Потому что Дерек би.

Они говорили пару раз об этом раньше. О бывшем Дерека, Джеффе, который раньше был копом в Нью-Джерси, пока его не подстрелили, он переехал на другое побережье и стал учителем. Об одном уроде, из-за которого Дереку однажды ночью пришлось вызывать полицию, когда он напился в «Джунглях» и пытался смириться с тамошним отстойным техно. О союзе детей ЛГБТ которому Дерек жертвует деньги и в котором работает волонтером время от времени.

Шериф никогда не считал эту деталь более важной, чем, например, то, что Дерек _ненавидит_ дешевое пиво или по-настоящему страдает, когда проигрывает команда, за которую он болеет.

Но сейчас, сейчас эта деталь приобрела первостепенное значение. Потому что шерифу нужен человек, который сможет ответить на _вопросы_. Такие вопросы, которые Джон никогда не сможет задать своему _ребенку_.

Гигантские секс-игрушки! Несчастные случаи с гигантскими секс-игрушками! Осмотры в приемном покое после несчастных случаев с гигантскими секс-игрушками! Передозировки! Заболевания, передающиеся половым путем! Бифобия и гомофобия! Издевательства!

Он… как бы… выплевывает все это Дереку прямо в лицо.  Глаза у того делаются огромными, а брови так высоко поднимаются, что практически сливаются с волосами.

Вот так Дерек становится проводником Джона в мире ЛГБТ.

И это совсем не так странно, как могло бы быть.

Дерек старается и подробно отвечает на все вопросы. Он пытается успокоить Джона, голос мягкий и говорит он негромко. Когда он не знает, что ответить (и ему на самом деле интересно _откуда_ шериф узнал об _этом_ ) они вместе ищут ответы в интернете, тщательно избегая определенные сайты.

В итоге, шериф приволакивает Дерека домой в надежде, что тот поговорит со Стайлзом обо всех этих ужасающих вещах. Сам он не уверен, что достаточно хорошо изучил вопрос, чтобы провести бисексуальную версию Лекции о Том Самом. К тому же… образы огромного фаллоимитатора по-прежнему преследуют его.

И вот они сидят за кухонным столом, Стайлз выглядит сбитым с толку и немного растерянным, Дерек смирившимся и страдающим от неловкости, а шериф смотрит на них безумными глазами (И снова… Гигантский дилдо! И приемный покой! _Мелисса_ там работает, этого никогда не должно с ними случиться!). Они начинают говорить.

Стайлз все это знает. Дерек знает, что Стайлз все это знает. Но они все равно говорят об этом вслух, потому что… ну… потому что шериф уже _посерел_ от беспокойства.

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз наконец-то осознает, что Дерек делится жизненным опытом. Своим. Что Дерек би. И одинок.

И Дерек знает, что Стайлз би. И одинок.

Неловкий разговор быстро перерастает в расплывчатые намеки, потом очевидный флирт, потом бесстыдное заигрывание и секс глазами поверх кружек с кофе.

Нормальный цвет лица быстро возвращается к Джону и переходит в интенсивно красный. Пару секунд он раздумывает не воспротивиться ли такому развитию событий (семь лет разницы, и оборотни могут стать проблемой и еще всякое разное), но… на самом деле… Дерек хороший парень.

И, очевидно, знает, как использовать смазку, резинки и никогда не будет таким дураком, чтобы использовать гигантский дилдо, а потом потерять его где-нибудь внутри его сына.

В общем… Джон не собирается сопротивляться.

///

Все это началось с запроса в гугле. Снова.

Джон знает, он обещал Стайлзу больше никогда не погружаться глубоко в интернет. Снова. И него были неприятности с лицезрением яиц и разнообразных овощей в течении _нескольких недель_ после онлайн покупки! Но в этот раз он правда, _вот истинная правда_ , не нарочно.

Как работает динамика стаи, как узнать, являешься ли ты официально членом стаи, можно ли звать альфу «сынком», если он почти что твой зять, какие у оборотней свадебные традиции? Он хочет знать. А Дерек спит. И он _устал_.

Все началось невинно. Игровые форумы, странные оккультные блоги, а потом…

Потом он перешел по ссылкам.

Вязка в новую эпоху требует гораздо меньше тонкого умения работать спицами и гораздо больше всяких телесных жидкостей, чем он думал… и… _О, мой бог!_ Он снова вспоминает специфические несчастные случаи и приемный покой.

Джон пытается утешить себя, переходя по другим ссылкам, но все становится хуже, потому что… укусы, и кровь, и беременность через задницу, и … О БОГИ! ЕМУ СОВЕРШЕННО НЕЧЕГО СКАЗАТЬ СЫНУ В _ЭТОЙ_ ВЕРСИИ «ТОГО САМОГО РАЗГОВОРА»!

В шесть часов утра Джон в панике врывается в комнату Стайлза с ноутбуком наперевес, бормоча о сверхъестественной беременности и людях, чьи части тела застряли в неких интригующих полостях тела его сына, и о приемном покое скорой помощи, куда они могут в таком виде попасть.

Стайлз открывает один глаз, вздыхает и прячет голову под подушкой. Он от души пинает Дерека в бок.

\- До восьми он _твой_ папа, иди позаботься об этом.

Дерек спросонья пытается что-то остроумно ответить, но он только недавно заснул, а Джон в полумраке коридора выглядит как бешенный енот, бормоча что-то о течке и гоне…

И Дерек выпрыгивает из кровати.

Потом наступает время успокаивающего чая и Дерек объясняет все максимально тактично, иллюстрируя некоторые моменты рисунками на салфетке.

Стайлз наконец-то сползает вниз и молча слушает, распластавшись по спине Дерека, и Джон все еще в шоке и потрясен, но он любит их так сильно, что это причиняет боль.

///

В четыре часа утра дверь в спальню медленно открывается. Почти неслышно, но Джон был отцом-одиночкой и копом слишком долго. Пару секунд он сонно моргает, прежде чем опознать тень в дверях.

Дерек.

Джон бы сообразил быстрее, если бы Стайлз и Дерек соответственно, не покинули его дом пять лет назад, чтобы приобрести собственное жилье.

Джон смотрит на часы. Все еще четыре утра.

Он сможет это сделать.

Он поднимается и выходит в коридор. Дерек выглядит на двадцать лет старше и, одновременно, как мальчишка, покрытый пеплом, которого Джон вывел из пожарища Хейлов.

Ни один человек не должен выглядеть такими бледным. Ни один оборотень не должен выглядеть таким испуганным. На Дереке одна из маек Стайлза, старая и линялая, ткань почти лопается на груди, его волосы стоят дыбом.

\- Сынок? – просто спрашивает Джон, положив ладонь на его плечо. После всех этих лет он знает, как могут быть важны прикосновения.

Дерек молча смотрит на него пару секунд.

\- Она… Она все еще кашляет и не спит. И она такая горячая. И ее дыхание звучит неправильно…

Его голос всего лишь шепот, испуганный и пристыженный. Очевидно, он изо всех сил сопротивляется обороту, но в глазах проскакивает красный отблеск и пальцы сжаты в кулак, чтобы не прорвались когти. К груди он прижимает сверток, откуда раздается хныканье, и Дерек замирает, делается настолько неподвижным, что смотреть больно.

\- Ладно, все хорошо. Сынок? – он ждет пока Дерек посмотрит на него и продолжает. - Вы оба в порядке. Врачи говорили, потребуется время, чтобы антибиотики подействовали. Температура поднялась?

Дерек качает головой. Джон ободряюще улыбается и забирает сверток у него из рук.

Лора смотрит на него, глаза широко раскрыты, личико красное и сморщенное после всех этих часов слез. Джон целует ее нос (нос Клаудии, нос Стайлза), щеки и прижимает к сердцу. Другой рукой он обнимает своего второго сына.

\- Я знаю, это очень тяжело для тебя, но все _в порядке_. Это просто небольшая простуда. Ничего особенного. Человеческие дети более выносливы, чем кажутся.

\- Она такая крошечная, - выдыхает Дерек, послушно спускаясь с Джоном в гостиную, не отрывая взгляда от своей дочери. – И я пытался петь ей, как Стайлз, но она не переставала плакать, а Стайлза не будет еще тридцать шесть часов и…

Джон кладет ладонь Дереку на шею и тот выдыхает. Он пытается усадить его в кресло на кухне, но Дерек так напряжен, что кажется куском камня. Тогда Джон отдает Лору назад и эффект мгновенный. Дерек расслабляется в кресле и зарывается лицом в сверток.

\- Все будет хорошо, - повторяет Джон, садясь рядом на корточки. – Вы можете остаться здесь пока Стайлз не вернется. У Мелиссы смена скоро заканчивается, она может заглянуть через пару часов, если это тебя успокоит, и мы оба будем рядом на случай каких-то проблем. А пока… Кофе?

Дерек кивает с бледной улыбкой.

Джон обнимает его, а потом встает чтобы сварить кофе на двоих.

 

Часть вторая

Различные наброски для возможных фиков, где будет присутствовать дружба шерифа и Дерека.

 

Вообразите себе полицейское АУ, где шерифу приходится изображать из себя проститутку (потому что объявился больной маньяк, который убивает работников секс индустрии в возрасте, а шериф, в достаточно хорошей форме, чтобы подходить по параметрам). А Дерек добрая душа, приглашает его к себе домой и пытается накормить горячей едой, потому что на улице холодно, а шериф несколько часов простоял почти раздетым на морозе (и он немного взбешен тем, что его никто не снял!) Так вот. Стайлзу звонят коллеги и сообщают, что его отца забрал с улицы жуткий чувак. Стайлз врывается в квартиру с пистолетом наголо только чтобы обнаружить отца, поедающего домашний горячий суп и объясняющего почему он стал _восхитительной_ проституткой самому потрясающему красавчику в пушистом свитере какого Стайлз только видел за всю свою жизнь.

///

Или вот. Шериф падает в ледяную воду. И Стайлз с Дереком спорят о том нужно ли им раздеваться догола и согревать его своими телами. Потому что… мерзко… это папа… и шериф… и они такие все неловкие и красные от смущения, ведь… они будут _голые и в одной кровати_ (хотя и с шерифом между ними). И пока они мнутся и краснеют, и смущенно переглядываются сквозь ресницы, шериф спокойно принимает горячую ванну, наливает себе большую кружку обжигающего кофе, устраивается в кровати (он не нуждается ни в каких живых грелках, спасибо большое) и развлекается, наблюдая за их перешептываниями.

///

Или кофе АУ, где Джон все время ходит в одну кофейню, и там работает один хмурый, тихий бариста, который приберегает для него лучшую выпечку. Когда, однажды, шериф понимает, что Дерек сам печет эти вкусняшки, он решает - этот человек должен стать его семьей на следующие сорок/пятьдесят лет. План осложняется тем, что шериф не так уж много может предложить, поэтому он концентрируется на преподнесении Дереку своего единственного сына на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Стайлз плюется и возникает всю дорогу, но все-таки звонит Дереку, потому что парень _необыкновенно мил_.

///

Или пожарно/полицейское АУ, когда старый босс пожарников был засранцем и заклятым врагом шерифа, но потом появляется новенький и шериф вот на самом деле, реально хотел бы его ненавидеть, но парень мил и Джон как бы своими руками вынес его из горящего дома, когда тому было пятнадцать, и парень на самом деле спас кошку, сняв ее с дерева (разумеется, это была адская кошка мисс Дамерсон, но, все же, ее можно отнести к кошачьим). И чем больше они общаются, тем сильнее шерифу нравится Дерек, и, когда в один прекрасный день, Стайлз не может слезть с дерева (потому что ну, конечно, он не может) вместо того, чтобы звонить пожарным, шериф звонит напрямую Дереку. Потом он гордится проделанной работой и все получается так, как он планировал.

///

Чувачки! Любой стерек лучше (и смешнее) когда там есть шериф. :D

 

Часть третья.

Чужая машина.

 

Стайлз учится в колледже. В Нью-Йорке. Сейчас восемь утра и это значит прошло более тридцати семи часов с тех пор как он последний раз спал. Экзамены поимели его. _Жестко_. Так что, когда Стайлз покидает кофейню он только на двадцать три процента человек. Его мозг застрял в режиме гибернации. Он сжимает в руке самый большой стакан кофе из возможных (бариста обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, добавляя в напиток все эти бесконечные шоты эспрессо).

Поскольку другая его рука занята телефоном – у Скотта новый кризис с «любовью с первого взгляда» - Стайлз открывает дверцу машины бедром. Он со вздохом опускается на сидение, ставит стакан между ног, устало трет глаза и еще раз объясняет Скотту концепцию личного пространства и тонкую линию, отделяющую «какая прелесть» от «твою мать, чокнутый сталкер».

Когда в ответ Скотт в третий раз затягивает оду волосам девушки, Стайлз решает, что субъект обречен и вешает трубку. Он глотает кофе, стонет в восторге и только тут осознает насколько громкая тишина стоит в машине.

За те миллисекунды, пока он поворачивает голову к водителю, он понимает, что, во-первых: ни у него, ни у его друзей нет машины в Нью-Йорке, и во-вторых: отец вечно будет тыкать ему в нос тем фактом ему, что Стайлза арестовали за посягательство на имущество полиции.

Третий шок следует за первыми двумя след в след, потому что он видит _самого горячего парня, который когда-либо носил форму_. А Стайлз кое-что в этом понимает: он видел Перриша в мокрой насквозь форме _И_ был приглашен на девичник Лидии.

У парня руки, плечи и глаза против которых у Стайлза нет никаких шансов. И это, не говоря уже о пальцах, сжимающих руль и выразительных бровях. И о том факте, что парень терпеливо ждал, когда Стайлз закончит трепаться по телефону.

\- Мой отец шериф, - выпаливает Стайлз. Парень хмурится сильнее. - … В Бикон Хиллз?

Преступник на заднем сидении машины фыркает на Стайлза. Чувак в наручниках, полуголый, со следами белой пудры на лице, с фингалом под глазом все еще имеет наглость осуждать Стайлза и его жизнь.

\- Лаадно… - отвечает коп-который-должен-быть-стриптизером тихим спокойным голосом, который, Стайлз знает, означает: «не позволяй подозреваемому маньяку схватить оружие».

\- Я очень устал, - вздыхает Стайлз, когда тишина достигает критической неловкости. Полицейский понимающе кивает, типа, «это очевидно», губы его немного искривляются в улыбке. Он абсурдно прекрасен.

В окно пассажирской дверцы стучат. Стайлз поворачивает голову и видит девушку-полицейскую, с двумя стаканами кофе в руках. Она усмехается как акула, тяжелые вьющиеся волосы падают на значок «офицер Рейес».

\- Дерек? – смеясь спрашивает она.

\- Он очень устал, - говорит слишком-красивый-чтобы-не-быть-кофеиновой-галлюцинацией Дерек.

Когда Стайлз смотрит на него, тот улыбается. Стайлзу, наверное, нужно перезвонить Скотту и извиниться за то, что он насмехался над всеми этими его "любовями с первого взгляда".

В итоге Эрика уезжает в участок и оставляет Дерека провожать Стайлза до дома, служба на благо общества, все дела, просто чтобы быть уверенным, Стайлз не сядет в машину другого незнакомца или не свалится на рельсы перед поездом метро. Они идут, пьют кофе и разговаривают. Об отце Стайлза, о его любимом предмете, о Лоре и кошке Дерека.

Дерек звонит в участок, чтобы взять отгул, когда до квартиры Стайлза остается пять минут ходьбы.

Эрика ржет над ним из-за этого вечность.

 

Часть четвертая.

Стайлз уговаривает стаю поиграть в лазертаг.

 

Стайлз играл однажды, когда ему было двенадцать. Он попросил игру в качестве подарка на день рождения, Джон и Мелисса отвезли их со Скоттом в ближайший к Бикон Хиллз лазертаг. Стайлз был в восторге, пока не узнал, что вдвоем не играют и нужна команда, что их объединят с _незнакомцами_.

После этого все покатилось по наклонной.

Их оставили одних, чтобы пристрелить через пятнадцать секунд после начала игры, и они были вынуждены прятаться. У Скотта начался приступ астмы, когда заработали дым-машины, Стайлз, в ужасе вытащил их обоих из зала, но потом впал в полномасштабную панику в раздевалке.

Так что… не самые лучшие воспоминания.

Но прошло семь лет! Им по девятнадцать. Скотт оборотень, а в Стайлза стреляли и пытали. Он крут. Лазертаг – проще простого. Стайлз жаждет отомстить за себя двенадцатилетнего.

Просто ему нужна команда.

Стайлз предусмотрительно озвучивает эту идею в вечер стаи. Он уверен в большинстве из них; знает, у его друзей нездоровая тяга к насилию и страсть побеждать любой ценой.

Кроме того, он готов довести Скотта до слез, чтобы заставить играть Айзека.

Единственная неизвестная переменная - их молчаливый альфа. Стайлз думает, заманить Дерека в комнату со вспышками лазеров, провонявшую потом и гормонами подростков будет сложной задачей, но Стайлз подготовился. Он написал превосходную речь, сформировал совершенно разумные аргументы и, если будет необходимо, он собирается толкать все это дерьмо про командную работу и упражнения на доверие пока их не затошнит.

И конечно-же, Дерек, потому что он обожает рушить все планы Стайлза, поднимает руку вверх, останавливая его страстную речь.

\- _Да_ , - выдыхает он и _улыбается_. Вся стая пару мгновений в шоке моргает на него. Дерек продолжает улыбаться, показывая заячьи зубы и выглядит почти… радостным?

Итаааак.

Семейка Дерека, судя по всему, любила бросать своих детей в чащу леса и натравливать их друг на друга ради забавы.

Стайлз не удивлен.

Стайлз вот _абсолютно_ не удивлен.

В конце концов, гены именно этой семьи породили Питера Хейла.

Не замечая их шокированного молчания, Дерек предается воспоминаниям. Во время празднования полной луны, взрослые уходили в лес и оставляли везде кусочки разноцветной ткани. На следующий день, Дерек, его сестры и кузены, несколькими командами отправлялись в лес найти их. В сумерках объявлялась команда-победитель, те, кто собрали больше всего цветных меток в лесу и смогли защитить свою базу от вторжения. В качестве приза использовалась какая-нибудь старинная фигня, право бесконечно хвастаться своими подвигами и право на получение лучшего куска со всех блюд праздничного стола.

Дерек немного взмахивает руками изо всех сил стараясь выразить свой восторг этими их клыко-и-когти-включающими голодными играми… Это просто _восхитительно_.

Когда Скотт пытается вернуться к обсуждению лазертага (Стайлз злобно зыркает на него, пытаясь убить взглядом, потому что тут Дерек _делится чувствами!_ ), Дерек мгновенно кивает и рассказывает об одном местечке, где дружелюбно относятся к сверхъестественному и оно всего в сорока пяти минутах езды от Бикон Хиллз. Никаких протестов стая не выказывает. Стайлз торжествующе вскидывает кулак в воздух. Победа!

///

Первая игра приносит много новой информации.

В первую очередь, Дерек пропустил некоторые ключевые детали, касающиеся его детства.

Например, тот факт, что для этих их «Мальчик с пальчик в гробнице» помноженная на «Королевскую битву» игр его натаскивала Лора. Лет с _четырех_.

У Стайлза так много комментариев по поводу системы воспитания Хейлов. Так много. Но он видит результат и не может отрицать ее эффективность.

Их обычный Дерек, который все время жертвует собой ради спасения всех и каждого, который регулярно получает пиздюлей от всех ушлепков, нападающих на их город… Этого Дерека нигде не найти, когда они выходят на поле.

Реальное насилие и возможные жертвы? Дерек зависает и не может принять решение.

Помашите перед его носом возможностью надрать задницы другим оборотням и заставить их жрать землю в рамках спортивного мероприятия? Очевидно же, что Дерек был _рожден_ для этого.

И он _беспощаден_.

Скотт спотыкается на равном месте (наверняка из-за того, что увидел, как восхитительно Эллисон выглядит в полном обмундировании) и Дерек даже не колеблется – он бросает Скотта под вражеский огонь, как живой щит, одной рукой и закатив глаза.

Стайлз возбуждается. Неожиданно.

Второе, что осознает Стайлз во время первой игры – их стая совершенно, однозначно, клинически _безумна_.

Эрику выбрасывают из игры на третьей минуте за то, что она выстрелила другому волку в упор, прямо в лицо. Айзек, видимо, отвлекся на неоновые вспышки и каким-то образом умудрился проткнуть сам себя когтями, залив все вокруг кровью. Напугавшись, Кира вырубает всю электрику на несколько минут. Джексон _зубами_ перекусывает чье-то ружье надвое. Лидия стреляет в менеджера, когда они уже выходя из зала. Удивительно, но их не только не вышвыривают за это из комплекса, но даже дают пятидесятипроцентную скидку на следующую игру.

Стайлз их всех обожает.

Вот так получается, что они начинают играть каждую неделю. И, конечно-же, все становится только хуже (лучше!).

Они начинают планировать. Стайлз с наслаждением погружается в это, расклеив по всей комнате чертежи. Это как жить в видеоигре, где все игроки ходячий секс и могут уложить его одной левой. Даже Эллисон. Особенно Эллисон. Он подозревает, что Лидия может уложить его силой _разума_.

Дерек пасется теперь здесь все время, запрыгивает в окно уже фонтанируя идеями о новой стратегии. Он покупает стае новую одежду, темную, синюю и серую, в которой они будут менее заметны в полумраке, на поле.

Он кропотливо составляет таблицу жестов для коммуникации во время боя. В первый раз, когда Дерек использовал жесты во время игры, без предупреждения, Стайлз решает, что он пытается изобразить смерть очень уродливого лебедя. Не зная протокола, нужно ли следовать такому поведению, Стайлз в свою очередь изображает двойную бочку на земле. Их обоих убивают.

После попытки симулировать безразличие в течение нескольких дней, отец Стайлза все же ломается и присоединяется к ним. Он вытаскивает свои старые книги, еще из академии, и они проводят вечера споря о том, как приспособить эти схемы для лазертаг. Дерек постоянно ужинает у Стилински, неукоснительно конспектируя все их обсуждения в небольшой тетрадке.

Когда они наконец-то возвращаются домой с победой, таблицу результатов шериф вешает на холодильник. Он хвастается этой победой больше, чем когда-либо хвастался результатами учебы Стайлза. Когда он поздравляет их, он зовет Дерека «сынок». Того чуть не разрывает от эмоций. Мило.

Иногда они выигрывают. Однажды даже ставят новый рекорд. Но чаще они проигрывают. Несмотря ни на что, их команда по-прежнему всего лишь сборище чокнутых людей с оружием. Они не самая продуктивная и предсказуемая команда.

Эллисон хоть и потрясающий стрелок, всегда неохотно стреляет в оборотней в упор. Слишком много семейной истории видать. С другой стороны, каким-то образом, в ее голове, все еще нормально стрелять в них издалека. Стайлз не собирается оспаривать ее логику: они слишком сильно нуждаются в их офигенском снайпере.

Лидия напротив бесконечно развлекается, стреляя парням прямо в сердце. У некоторых их противников появляется нездоровая склонность подставляться под ее выстрелы добровольно. Стайлз их не винит, все эти вспышки творят что-то невообразимо кошмарно-захватывающее с и без того прекрасной Лидией.

Бойд единственный здравомыслящий игрок в их команде. Именно он прерывает их эпические речевки о силе духа и победе напоминанием, что это всего лишь игра и они здесь чтобы повеселиться. Он просто рад хорошо провести время и поиграть со своими друзьями. Он спокойный и вежливый, и всегда _так_ аккуратно стреляет в людей. Бойд спускает их на землю, когда Стайлз начинает бормотать о кровавых рунах на стенах, а Дерек задумчиво кивает на его слова.

Айзек нормальный стрелок, но у него географический кретинизм в фатальной стадии. Он _все время_ теряется, они вынуждены искать его и постоянно вытаскивать из невообразимых мест. Он как ребенок в супермаркете. Стайлз нацепит на него поводок однажды. Его наверняка расцарапают до смерти, но он нахрен _сделает это_!

Скотт, несмотря на оборотнические мускулы и все остальные примочки, все еще ходячая катастрофа. Он продолжает получать выстрелы в лицо, пытаясь помочь врагам встать, когда они падают, спотыкаясь. Стайлз согласен с Дереком: Скотт слабое звено и ему не место на войне.

Так что они берут на вооружение новую стратегию – они использую Скотта как приманку, когда сталкиваются с девчачьими командами (эти девицы, напившиеся водки с аконитом - _подлые_ ). Они швыряют его (иногда буквально) в середину отряда и смотрят как их ямочки-смущенная улыбка-растрепанные-волосы-бомба взорвется и уничтожит оборону противника. Сначала они волновались, что Эллисон будет против этой стратегии, но она первая толкнула его на передовую. Эллисон ненавидит проигрывать! Стайлз ее обожает!

Они пытались использовать Эрику подобным образом. Как медовую ловушку на бедных неискушенных мальчиков. Она вырубала их всех прикладом в лицо. Однажды она захватила заложника. Большую часть времени она проводит в раздевалке, дожидаясь окончания игры. Они все еще работают над этим.

К счастью, Кира действует более эффективно (и хитро) в такого рода миссиях. У нее есть этот ее «я так напугана и нуждаюсь в большом сильном мужчине, чтобы он мог спасти меня» взгляд, доведенный до совершенства. Потом она стреляет им в живот и уходит с ослепительной улыбкой. Это потрясающе!

Джексон все еще козел, который отказывается выполнять любые приказы. Удивительно, его козлиность становится очевидна всем после пяти минут игры, даже в полумраке, испещренном лазерными всполохами. Что-то такое есть в нем, отчего люди _обожают_ стрелять в него. Хотя бы лазерами. Каждый раз. Его возмущенные вопли – лучшая часть игры для Стайлза.

Стайлз и Дерек – штурмовая группа. Они планируют захват вражеских баз и организуют точечные удары.

Стайлз замечательный стрелок – сын шерифа как никак – и как идейный вдохновитель всех их

планов, единственный, кто может адаптировать эти схемы к реальности. К тому же он все еще человек и его глаза не страдают от всех этих вспышек и иллюминации. И потом, в его голове хранится трехмерный план поля, после всех этих недель.

Дерек - мускулы команды. У него сумасшедшие рефлексы, он реагирует на малейшее изменение в обстановке со скоростью, которую практически невозможно отследить. Стайлз всегда думал, что это нормально для всех оборотней, просто их стая такая убогая, но нет. Дерек оборотень-ниндзя.

И он играет _грязно_. Он вырывает оружие у людей из рук, взбирается на стены, как чокнутая кошка, выкрикивает всякую фигню, чтобы посеять панику и сбить противника с толку, иногда летает по воздуху как какая-нибудь чокнутая балерина под PSP (фенциклидин).

Стайлз настолько погряз во всем этом и их дуэт становится нерушимым. Он ничего не может поделать. На формирование его вкусов оказало сокрушительное воздействие встреча с Лидией в нежном возрасте. Его кинк на смертельную функциональность размером с континент! Конечно, годы спустя он научился спокойно реагировать на влюбленность в потрясающе прекрасных людей, способных сокрушить своих врагов даже особо не напрягаясь. Но. Дерек это еще и темные ухмылки, и милый смех, и язвительные комментарии от которых Стайлз полыхает всем телом. Плюс скульптурные мускулы и тактический жилет? Это просто-таки смертельный уровень сексуальности.

Когда они наконец-то целуются, они проигрывают команде пятнадцатилетних оборотней из Техаса.

Джексон дуется в углу после того, как попал в ловушку и был подстрелен несколько раз. Эллисон, Кира и Лидия ушли в самоволку и создали собственную фракцию, отбросив их главную стратегию. Они собираются проучить некоторых бет, которые выкрикивали им вслед сексистские комментарии. Стайлз решает было дезертировать с ними, потому что нет ничего веселее, чем наблюдать, как девчонки насаждают феминизм железным кулаком, но с другой стороны он хочет прибить _их нахрен сейчас же_!

Айзек изображает симпатяжку где-то, но, скорее всего потерялся. Скотта не слышно уже пять минут, что значит, его снова подстрелили, когда он извинялся за то, что должен выстрелить. Он не в состоянии понять концепцию скрытой атаки. Стайлза реально тошнит от этого. Бойд ушел искать этих двоих, потому что он слишком хорош для их стаи засранцев.

На защите базы остались только Дерек и Стайлз. Одни. Их окружают потные подростки. Дерек рычит, что они приближаются, голос мрачен, между бровями глубокая складка.

Сцена полна силы и драматизма и Стайлз целует его, в бешеных всполохах неоновых ламп.

Дерек мгновенно выпускает оружие из рук, ладонь обхватывает лицо Стайлза, большой палец поглаживает скулу и он целует его в ответ. Это целомудренный и одновременно неистовый поцелуй, идеально вписывающийся в атмосферу сцены: «это наш последний миг, но я счастлив что ты рядом со мной».

Когда команда противника врывается на базу, они тормозят и колеблются, явно озадаченные подобной стратегией защиты.

Стайлз выносит двух из них выстрелами в грудь совершенно хладнокровно. Дерек, полагаясь исключительно на слух и осязание оборотня, разоружает одного из нападавших просто взмахнув рукой. Даже не оборачиваясь и не отрываясь от Стайлза.

Они пялятся друг на друга секунду, потом Стайлз вскарабкивается на Дерека, используя все эти ремни тактической оснастки. Тот отбирает и отбрасывает его оружие, подхватывает под задницу и снова целует жадно и бесстыже, разворачивается, игнорируя врагов, чтобы прислонить Стайлза к ближайшей стене. Орет сирена, оповещая о падении базы, но Дерек слишком занят облизывая шею Стайлза.

По громкоговорителю на них орет менеджер зала, когда видит происходящее на камере. Он заканчивает свое выступление громким долготерпеливым вздохом, отчего начинает ржать вся их стая и подростки.

Стайлз кланяется. Дерек выносит его из зала на плече.

Их команда даже проигрывает _эффектно_.

Стайлз слишком занят срывая с Дерека жилет, чтобы беспокоится о очередном проигрыше.

 

Годы спустя они все еще рассказывают эту историю всем, у кого есть уши. У них есть мутные распечатки с той самой записи, которые распиханы по всему дому в разнообразных рамках. С каждым разом история становится все трагичнее. Напряжение и отчаяние рассказа достигает уровня военных фильмов. Но потом дети первой волны становятся достаточно взрослыми и перестают ей верить.

 

Часть пятая.

Солнечное затмение.

 

Дерек хочет домой.

Поездка в Мексику была долгая, скучная и слишком напряженная для него. Дерек и не думал, что можно ненавидеть так сильно, но теперь знает – аэропорты и самолеты самое мерзкая штука на свете. Так много злых людей, так много противных запахов, еда похожа на картон, а потом он провел часы прижимая ладони к ушам, пытаясь облегчить давление на барабанные перепонки, которое ни один оборотень не может выносить.

А теперь они застряли в чужом лесу и тут все _неправильно_. Другие деревья, не такие как в заповеднике, незнакомые и угрожающие. Лес пахнет морем и гниющими растениями, как надвигающаяся буря и взрытая земля.

Пять стай расположились на маленькой поляне и слишком много незнакомых оборотней, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя спокойно. Воздух слишком влажный и горячий для конца февраля.

Дерек _устал_ и он не хочет здесь быть.

Кора уже сдалась и сопит, свернувшись калачиком, укутанная в папин пиджак. Ее волосы рассыпались по коленям Дерека и он пытается сосредоточиться на ее сердцебиении, чтобы успокоиться.

Ему девять лет и он признан достаточно взрослым, чтобы ему рассказали о традиции. Достаточно взрослый, чтобы быть здесь.

Плач по исчезающему солнцу. Важность связей между стаями. Укрепление отношений между оборотнями. Значимость традиций. Давление поколений предков. Скорбь, обращенная к темным небесам.

Дереку девять лет и он достаточно ребенок, чтобы ненавидеть все это.

Альфы в центре круга, в тишине смотрят в небо. Его мама единственная, изменившаяся полностью. Не смотря на раздражение Дерек не может не гордиться своей альфой. Его бабушка и отец стоят рядом, тоже обратившись. Мех его бабушки серый, а на морде белый, будто она окунулась в снег. И все равно… она такая красивая. Отец так пристально и с таким восхищением смотрит на маму, что Дереку немного неудобно смотреть на него.

Дерек поворачивает голову, услышав сердцебиение Лоры. Она вприпрыжку идет к ним оставляя за спиной бет стаи Альварес. Они вибрируют от возбуждения и предвкушения.

Лора смеется над его отвращением и взъерошивает ему волосы. Потом она опускается на колени берет на руки Кору, та сонно и доверчиво утыкается ей в шею. Лора целует ее в лоб и осторожно тормошит, побуждая посмотреть вверх. Когда их маленькая сестренка смотрит в небо, ее рот распахивается в удивлении.

Дерек тоже смотрит вверх.

Луна сейчас практически полностью закрыла солнце, оставив ярко сияющий полумесяц. Свет становится жутким, как будто запись заката проиграли на быстрой перемотке. Температура падает.

Медленно опускается тишина. Теперь все оборотни перекинулись, глаза, в наступившей тьме, сверкают золотым, алым и синим. Все головы запрокинуты к небесам.

Мир вокруг замирает, животные встревожены внезапно наступившей ночью. Насекомые и птицы замолкают. По лесу разливается мертвая тишина.

Дерек дрожит.

Когда солнце исчезает полностью, тень на поляне сгущается, пять альф поднимают головы и начинают выть.

Вой хриплый, глубокий. Вырывается из груди, а не горла. Звучит как рыдание. Как стон.

А Дерек знает только радостный вой удачной охоты, он напрягается и прижимает голову к ладони Лоры.

Многие беты присоединяются к своим альфам. В течение долгих минут затмения волки поют луне. На фоне замершего в тишине вокруг них мира это прекрасная сцена.  Душераздирающая.

Дерек не воет на луну.

Он дрожит.

Он хочет домой.

///

Свет солнца начинает угасать. Его поглощает луна.

Развалившись в траве и раскинув руки Дерек чувствует, как замолкает лес. Как затихают птицы и замолкают животные.

Мир останавливается. Замирает.

Ну… почти.

Неподалеку, Лидия, Эллисон и Бойд все еще сидят на одеяле для пикника. Девушки немного пьяны от вина и обе тяжело облокотились на Бойда. Все трое смеются над фильмом, который они смотрели недавно. Лидия по-настоящему хихикает, и ее смех мил и удивителен; Эллисон смотрит на нее, забыв про затмение. Бойд крепко обнимает девчонок и нежно улыбается. На вершине холма Айзек, по какой-то непонятной причине, влез на плечи Эрике. Его локти лежат у нее на макушке, а сам он откинул голову назад так сильно, что солнцезащитные очки вот-вот упадут. Эрика склоняет голову на бок, упираясь виском в его бедро. Слева от них стоит Скотт. Он пялится в небо последние сорок минут, боясь пропустить хоть мгновение. Его рот открыт в удивлении.  Несмотря на силы исцеления, глаза его должно быть адски болят, на щеках видны дорожки от слез. Никто не смог отвлечь его от солнечного затмения как ни старался. Джексон тыкает его в щеку пальцем каждые пять минут. Он не слишком усердно насмехается над Скоттом. По большей части - ему скучно. Стайлз развалился в траве, его голова лежит на коленях Дерека, черные очки на носу.

\- Эти штуки – нелепые, - замечает Дерек, лениво перебирая волосы Стайлза.

\- Да ладно. На мне они потрясающе смотрятся!

Картонные очки сидят странно, они жесткие и немного кривые. Кончик носа Стайлза из-за них кажется еще розовее, веснушки, после всех этих часов на солнце, стали заметнее. Когда Стайлз вверх ногами весело улыбается Дереку – он прекрасен.

\- Да, - соглашается Дерек просто.

Стайлз молча смотрит на него и в улыбке теперь гораздо больше нежности. Он чуть поворачивается и целует ладонь Дерека.

Температура падает, сумерки ползут по холму. Лидия и Эллисон все же вспоминают про затмение и одевают свои очки. Нос Лидии морщится от отвращения, когда очки касаются его. Обе они утираются подбородками в плечи Бойда. Скотт почти подпрыгивает на месте от возбуждения, ловя последние лучи солнца. Неосознанно он хватает Эрику за руку, возбужденный происходящим. Джексон насмешливо переглядывается с Айзеком и они удрученно качают головами. Когда Джексон обращает взгляд к небу – он улыбается.

Их голоса затихают, они начинают говорить шепотом. Солнце почти скрылось.

Дерек должен перекинуться.

Он их альфа, только он знает о традиции. На этом холме только он знает о плаче по уходящему солнцу.

Вот почему они забрались так далеко от города. Вот почему они взяли дни отдыха и собрались всей стаей вместе.

Возродить традицию. Вой, возносящийся к темнеющим небесам.

Но он чувствует умиротворяющий вес головы Стайлза на своих коленях. Его знакомый запах, сладкий, насыщенный магией, витает вокруг, заставляет волоски на руках подниматься. Вокруг него его стая. Он чует их, их эмоции, как они вибрируют, счастливые и воодушевленные.

Вот солнце исчезает совсем. На секунду, мир погружается во мрак и умолкает. Лес будто вымирает.

Дерек не воет.

Тишину разбивает взвизг Скотта. Этот звук самопроизвольно вырывается у него из горла от чистого волнения. Эрика и Стайлз немедленно начинают смеяться. Очень громко и немного удивленно. Айзек одобрительно вопит. Лидия и Эллисон разражаются хихиканьем, неконтролируемый смех, который стая никогда не услышала, будь девушки трезвыми.

Веселье и восторг распространяются, как зараза. Все смеются и восторженно орут в голос.

Эрика чуть не роняет Айзека, когда тот начинает неистово размахивать руками. Скотт каким-то образом уговаривает Джексона понести себя. Вчетвером они практически скатываются с холма. С хохотом и гиканьем.

Стайлз скрючившись лежит на коленях Дерека, рыдая от смеха. Его радость, счастье и магия разливаются вокруг и Дерек физически чувствует их вкус на языке.

Дерек целует его, сбивая картонные очки с носа Стайлза. Теперь они сидят совсем криво, наполовину на лбу, наполовину на щеке. Стайлз широко и глупо ему улыбается.

Дерек не воет, запрокидывая голову к темному небу.

Он не дрожит.

Он улыбается.

 

 


End file.
